A Parallel Wedding
by Nick Nagisa
Summary: What if it wasn't Donna who appeared in the TARDIS, what if it was Rose...Doctor/Rose. This is my first Dr. Who fic, I am very proud of this idea. Please RxR. Rated T to be safe, may change. Spoilers for Doomsday and Last of the Time Lords.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I am very pleased with this first chapter and hope you will not be disappointed. The initial idea of Rose appearing in the TARDIS was not mine originally. Mea-Kh posed this as a challenge. My story may differ from the original challenge, but it gave me the idea. Thanks Mea-Kh for giving me something to think about. Oh and I also want to thank The Time Traveller for Beta-ing my story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it, I wish I did though. I don't own any of the main characters in this story unless I say otherwise. If anyone recognizes anything, I had no idea, please tell me instead of hunting me down. Thanks.

Chapter 1:

A lone tear drop rolled down the Doctor's cheek, leaving a wet trail as its only evidence. His mouth remained open, as though about to finish his sentence despite the lack of an audience. He almost spoke, then closed his mouth and eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

His thoughts drifted to her. Rose. He should have told her sooner, now he never could. It was better this way, he decided. At least now she could move on. They could never truly be together, so why try to fool themselves only to be more brutally forced apart. But why did his hearts give a painful twinge at the thought of Rose forgetting him, moving on and finding, someone else. His hearts grew sore once more with that last thought.

He really should have expected something like this. He was the last of the Time Lords and as a Time Lord he was subjected to what he referred to as the Curse of the Time Lords, especially since he traveled with humans so often. He remembered when Rose had first realized that one day that she wasn't the first to travel with him and one day wouldn't be able to travel with him. That one adventure they'd had with Sara Jane and the Krillitanes. He remembered how painful it had been to say those things to Rose, but she **had** to understand.

"_I've been to the year five million, but this, this is really seeing the future- you just leave us behind! Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose had said accusingly. _

_  
"No. Not you." He immediately cut in, he couldn't let her keep going, it hurt too much. _

_  
"But, Sarah Jane, you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?" Now Rose sounded regretful for her earlier tone and a bit confused with the Doctors quick response._

_  
"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..." He had paused, the words in his heart were unwilling to come out through his mouth. _

_  
"What, Doctor?" Rose asked, quite shocked with the Doctors revelation and curious as to what he had been about to say. _

_  
"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Timelords." He finally finished, in such a sad tone that Rose was left merely staring at him with a look of shock. _

The Doctor ran his hand along the central control system of the TARDIS. This was where he could steer the TARDIS through time and space, and also where the time vortex was stored. As his hand brushed over the surface, the Doctor could feel the time vortex as it pulsed beneath his hand with life. It was strangely comforting to know that he still had some company through this hard time.

He looked up from where his hand was resting, his eyes widening in shock. There, across the large expanse of the TARDIS's interior, was a woman in a long, white, wedding dress. Then the woman turned around and the Doctors eyes got even wider. The woman was young, blond and very pretty, although the Doctor could be accused of being biased. The woman's eyes widened as well as she saw the Doctor. It was Rose.

AN: Well, what did you think? Please leave me a review on what you think. I really do value my readers opinions on my stories. Thanks for reading. Nick Nagisa


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope that no one is disappointed and I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story as well as The Time Traveller for Beta-ing this story. I never expected this story to get so much attention, so thanks again for all the reviews, they keep my morale up.

Chapter 2:

Rose stared wide eyed at the Doctor, then she looked around at the interior of the TARDIS. Shock and confusion flashed across her face. A strangled sort of noise came out of her mouth, as though she were trying to scream, but couldn't due to the shock of seeing the man she had stopped hoping to see again.

Suddenly the shock in Roses eyes turned to anger and the Doctor wondered how long it had been for her since they had last seen each other.

"What the bloody hell have you done?" exclaimed Rose angrily

"What did I do? I'm still trying to figure out how this is possible!" the Doctor exclaimed

The shock of seeing Rose again had worn down slightly and now he was in shock of how she could have been pulled onto the TARDIS despite the fact that the parallel universes had sealed of and the TARDIS's natural defenses.

"And what are you dressed like that for?" the Doctor suddenly noticed what Rose was wearing.

"Oh, like you don't know. I was getting married!" Rose started, slowly gaining momentum. "I finally find someone after moving on from you and then you take it away!"

"Rose," the Doctor started, "how long has it been for you since we said goodbye?" The Doctor said in his usual blunt way.

This time, however, he didn't think he would be able to joke around by asking Rose if he was being rude again.

Rose just stared at him, no longer angry, just hurt.

"It's been six years for me." she started

"Six years since I lost you and my life fell apart," she continued, gradually gaining momentum again.

"Five years since I stopped crying myself to sleep, trying to think of ways to get back to you." Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Four years since I met someone who could care about me, despite my being so hung up on you!" Rose had a slight smile on her face, as though recalling a fond memory; it tore at the Doctor's hearts.

"Three years since I was able to move on and take him seriously in all his date offers." Now the Doctor was feeling like he was being pulled in two directions. He was happy she was moving on, but his emotions for her were still so fresh and he was nowhere near moving on.

"And finally, about ten minutes since you pulled me out of my wedding!" Rose finished, red in the face and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Rose." The Doctor muttered

Rose sneered at him.

"Oh and how long has it been for you, Doctor? How many girls have traveled with you since I was left on that parallel world?"

"We parted about a minute before you showed up in the TARDIS. There hasn't been anyone else."

AN: Ok, there's chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. Keep up the great reviews and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Nick


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long; school and homework kill free time. I am immensely pleased with how much everyone seems to like this story. Thanks for sticking with me and giving me confidence boosts with your great reviews. Oh, one more thing, I want to apologize to my beta, The Time Traveller, I kinda skipped sending this chapter to her (or him, not sure) because I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I was so excited, so sorry. Now then, read on!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't come after me with pitchforks!

Chapter 3:

The Doctor watched as, almost as if in slow motion, Rose's eyes widened and her jaw went slack with shock.

Despite the shock and happiness at seeing Rose again, the Doctor couldn't help but feel a small bit of perverse pleasure at Rose's realization that the pain was still fresh for him…that and she had stopped ranting at him.

'She's definitely Jackie's daughter.' The Doctor thought to himself, smirking slightly

Rose caught his smirk, despite his trying to hide it though. She frowned, not sure why he was smiling at all.

She was about to ask him what he was smirking at, when the Doctor decided to distract her.

"So, what have you been up to?" The Doctor asked suddenly, hoping Rose wouldn't get angry for whatever reason.

"Besides not making it up the aisle at my wedding?" Rose asked, shocked that the Doctor would bother asking after her tirade.

"Right, sorry about that." The Doctor started, "Not that it was my fault though!" he added quickly.

After this statement, an awkward silence filled the TARDIS that remained unbroken, apart from the assortment of sounds that came from the TARDIS. Eventually the Doctor made another attempt at starting a conversation with Rose.

"So this bloke you were going to marry, what's his name?" The Doctor questioned, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. Though from the fond smile that graced Rose's lips and lit up her eyes, she either hadn't noticed anything strange in his question or didn't care.

"His name is Sam Smith, he wonderful. Mum even likes him now." Rose replied, still smiling

The Doctor felt another pang in his chest; Jackie had never "liked" him. They got along at the best of times. Despite this, the Doctor was determined to find out more about this Sam fellow, besides, if he made Rose happy, then he was happy, or at least happy for her.

"So, tell me about him." The Doctor said, trying to be smooth and not come across as jealous.

"I would, Doctor, but don't you think you should take me back? Sam and Mum must be worried sick after I disappeared." Rose replied

The Doctor smiled to himself, apparently she had forgotten. Well, it had worked when they first met, maybe it would work again.

"Did you forget? The TARDIS travels through time." The Doctor said, "We can take our time." The Doctor grinned at Rose.

Rose felt the side of her mouth twitch, threatening a smile. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't pick up on it. But when had things ever gone according to plan when she was around him?

"Was that a smile?" The Doctor teased

"No." Came Rose's short reply

"I think it was." Continued the Doctor

"Well it wasn't." said Rose, beginning to feel exasperated with the Doctor

"Are you sure?" The Doctor smiled an even wider, and cuter, grin at her, though she tried not to notice the second part

"Fine, it was a smile. Are you happy now?" Rose replied, the side of her mouth twitching even more.

"Very." The Doctor kept on smiling. Sometimes, Rose thought that his smile was even more effective than the sonic screwdriver, not that she'd tell him that.

"So, anything in particular you want to know about?" Rose asked, despite what the Doctor may have earlier thought, she wasn't that angry with him, what had happened hadn't been his fault. But she really had missed him terribly.

The Doctor grinned, then looked as if he were deep in thought for a moment.

"Why don't you tell me about Sam, I want to know him before I meet him." The Doctor said. 'And know if he's good enough for you.'

AN: So, here's the next chapter, hope everyone liked it. I based the whole "was that smile" conversation on the 2005 children in need Doctor Who special, anyone who's seen it was probably grinning (I hope, that was kinda the point). Now, I have a bit of a challenge for you, the readers of this story. Sam Smith, Rose's fiancé is an actual character in Doctor Who, except I changed his name, so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled. Now, the challenge I pose to you is this, figure out who Sam Smith actually is. His name is the first clue and I will be leaving some more clues. If you figure it out, don't post it in a review and spoil it for everyone else, send me a PM. Who Sam Smith is, is a very big part of the story, so if you don't figure it out, it will be complete surprise (which is good). Now I end this unusually long AN. ~Nick


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok here's the next chapter. Now, I know some people have been asking for longer chapters, and I'm trying. It's gonna take a while so be patient. I want to thank The Time Traveller for looking over this chapter and giving me some tips. Oh one more thing before I leave you alone and let you read the chapter, there are two small hints at who Sam really is in this chapter, but I'm going to stop telling you what the hints are, because if I do they will be very obvious. Good luck and I hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, people seem to believe me seeing as there haven't been any angry mobs with pitchforks at my door yelling at me for stealing Doctor Who. Let's keep it that way shall we.

Chapter 4:

Sam Smith sat slumped in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging between them. He tried to ignore the terrible headache caused by the loud music playing at the wedding reception.

'Ha', he thought sarcastically, 'As if you could have a wedding reception without the bride.'

Jackie had insisted of holding the reception, despite Rose's not being there by saying that at least, if Rose came back, she would know where to look. That and it had already been paid for. Sam would have put up a better argument, had he not been so depressed.

A few girls had come by his table, asking if he wanted to dance, but he knew better. They just wanted to hurt Rose. Jackie really should have known better than to invite EVERYONE Rose had ever mentioned, which happened to include people she didn't like and some of his ex girlfriends (some of which he couldn't believe he had ever been interested in), despite him having told them how happy he was with Rose.

He thought that he and Rose had made it quite clear when talking about the wedding, that they wanted it to be small. Well, they should have remembered that Jackie had a tendency to not listen and miss a few details when she was excited about something.

As if on cue, another girl came over.

"Hey Sam, you don't look so good. Come and dance with me, it might make you feel a little better." She started.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood, if you want a dance, though, try one of the groomsmen." He politely declined

The girl smiled and walked away.

Sam sighed. He supposed all the efforts these girls were making would have been sweet had their intention not been made obvious by the flirtation smiles they would send him from across the room.

Sam ran a hand through his short, light brown hair and glanced at the few shot glasses by his end of the table. He had held out the first few hours of waiting, before finally doing what everyone had expected him to do immediately, and getting a drink.

He hadn't known what to ask for and had simply asked for something strong. He trusted the bartender, who was a good friend of his, not to give him something that might kill him. He had only had a few shots and would have had more had it not been for the fact that he didn't want to do anything he might be ashamed of, though he was grateful for his high tolerance of alcohol.

As it was, there was still a faint buzzing in his ears while he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table, replaying the scene that he was so depressed over once again in his mind.

Flashback

_He had been standing by the altar, tugging at his bow tie nervously. His best man, John, put his hand on his shoulder, just for a moment, in a silent show of support. God knew he needed it. And then the music started playing. _

'_Oh God, I'm not ready for this!' he had thought, panicking as he looked around for any sort of exit. 'She's not coming, she's figured out I'm not good enough!'_

_Then the he looked back at the aisle and saw her coming up. She looked beautiful, even more so than usual. He could see her nervous smile even through the veil she wore. Her father walked beside her and Sam saw Mr. Tyler give Rose's hand an affectionate squeeze then smile encouragingly at him. Sam felt his fear disappear. 'She's actually marrying me.'_

_The guests all smiled, happy at the soon to be married couple's happiness. _

_Rose and her father were almost three quarters across the aisle when Sam knew something was wrong. Rose had stopped. Mr. Tyler paused as well, turning to look at his daughter, no doubt to ask what was wrong. _

_Suddenly, Rose's eyes seemed to glow yellow and a faint vapor of the same color seemed to envelop her. People stood from their seats, confused, while Sam looked on in horror. Though he didn't know what was happening, he knew it was nothing good. Rose just stood there, in the aisle, before the vapor seemed to become more prominent while less could be seen of her. Then, as quickly as it the whole incident had begun, it was over. And Rose was gone._

_While the rest of the guests had started screaming and demanding answers, Sam had simply sunk to his knees. He had only vaguely noticed when Jackie had come up to him and spoken some soft words to him before giving him a small hug and running off. He couldn't even remember what she had said to him. _

End Flashback

Now that he thought about it, though, it had been quite strange that Jackie and Mr. Tyler had not rushed about trying to find Rose. Although he hadn't thought anything of it at the time, when he had been in a state of complete shock, now he remembered what Jackie had done after seeing to him. She had run off to where Mr. Tyler was, then dragged him away while talking very quickly from what he could tell. The two of them had seemed occupied with something other than worrying about Rose and that confused him. They're her parents, he's just her fiancé and he was an emotional wreck.

Sam turned back to look at the shot glasses, then looked around the room to see a few couples dancing softly.

'Damn it' he thought before getting up to get another drink. 'Where are you Rose?'

AN: Ok, there was chapter 4, hope everyone liked it. I just want to say one more thing about guessing at who Sam is, if you tell me your guess I will tell you if it is right or wrong. Keep that in mind, so if you don't want any spoilers, don't tell me your guesses. So that's it for now, the next chapter will be longer, I hope.


End file.
